Fate's Wind
by Omoi-ame
Summary: Xemnas sends Xaldin with Xigbar to retrieve his soon-to-be underling…and oh how he hated the Superior for this…. that is, until he meets the neophyte.
1. Of two of the worst pirates alive

**Fate's Wind** Xemnas sends Xaldin with Xigbar to retrieve his soon-to-be underling…and oh how he hated the Superior for this…. that is, until he meets the neophyte.

If luxord's somebody was from Port Royal

--

Ch. 1 Of two of the worst pirates alive

He did not like this. He did not like this in the least. Right now, he would have loved to wring the Superior's neck. How could he do this to him?!

"Hey, Xal! Lighten up, dude."

Xaldin glanced at the man who had interrupted his inner rant. He was rowing a small boat towards some docks in the distance. Dressed in a loose, ripped white t-shirt with pirate-like navy blue pants and black boots was his 'so called' friend Xigbar. The fact that he had an eye patch only made him look even more like a pirate, much less the fact that he was also wearing a bandana on his head. Of course, he couldn't really say anything for himself either. He too, had a bandana on his head, his dreadlocks hanging down, with his earrings and all. His white t-shirt was slightly unbuttoned, the same as Xigbar, and his leather-like pants were tucked into sea boots. In short, they looked like two of the worst stereotypes for pirates sailing into the docks on a kids' boat. How he hated this.

"Xigbar, I'll calm down when this stupid mission is over." He stated flatly.

"Hey!" Xigbar looked to his gloomy partner with his trademark smile. " Come one, haven't you always dreamed of being a pirate? We can have some fun with this, me hearty! Ha!"

Xaldin snorted at his feeble attempt at the pirate-slang. At least he hadn't been sent alone…or with one of those annoying neophytes. At least Xigbar wouldn't bug him to death. _All we gotta do is get this man with a strong heart and bring him back…simple._

As they neared the docks, Xaldin slung the rope inside the boat over the peg in the planks. He pulled them in and the two jumped out…only to be confronted by a rather pansy-looking man in a white wig and blue uniform.

"It is three shillings to dock your…boat." The man said, peeking over at the vessel, not sure what exactly to call it.

Oh, Xaldin was in _no_ mood for this.

Xigbar subtly glanced at his fuming friend, then back to the man, and did what any _sensible _man would do…push the boat off and away from the pier. "What boat?"

"Uuuhh…" The man, obviously not expecting that, was at a loss for words. "V-very well, then. Welcome to Port Royal…" He left the two strange men standing on the dock, before they, too, took off in another direction.

"Well that was stupid." Xaldin commented to the scared man. " We had stuff in there, you know."

"Well," He nonchalantly kept walking on. " Not anythin' to lose three shillings over….whatever that is."

"Ngh." The raven-haired man grunted. He wasn't too sure they'd be too good in this world…

--

Hope ya like 8D


	2. Of all pirate’s roll model

Ch. 2 Of all pirate's roll model

_Hmm…this could be a tad troublesome._ A man with platinum blonde hair thought quietly to himself. He wore an open, white long sleeve shirt with loose, gray pants tucked into sea boots. A crimson necktie hung around his neck on his chest, and a similar red sash was tied around his waste, holding a sword and a deck of cards. Over all of that, he wore a sleeveless black coat, running all the way down to his knees. On his hands were simple white gloves, and to top his whole ensemble off, various earrings lining his ears. A pirate. More specifically, a pirate surrounded by soldiers.

Despite his current predicament, the pirate eased into a nonchalant pose, smiling at the men. "Well, 'ello there. Is there anythin' I can help you with?" his accent distinctly British.

The soldiers tensed up, one, possibly their commander, stepped forward, rifle at ready. "You can help us by surrendering!"

"Oh, easy now. Is that any way for gentlemen like you to treat a man such as myself?" A friendly grin snuck onto his bearded face.

"Huh." The soldier glared at the man surrounded. "It's the way to treat a pirate."

_Well…it doesn't look like this bloke will let me go just because I have good manners…_The blonde thought, almost chuckling at the very idea. His face turned into a smug grin as he took a more at-ease pose. "Well now you've gone and hurt my feelings." He took a step backwards, glancing around at the men surrounding him. No way out.

"Stay where you are!" The leader barked. " Cooperate and I promise" this time it was the soldier who grinned. "That we will try and make your hanging as pleasant as someone like you deserves."

"Hanging?" The pirate put on a face of mock surprise. "Now, I don' know abou' you lot,

but I think it's of the utmost rudeness to plan things for a chap with out telling him first. I think I'd bloody well like to know when I've been death sentenced, wouldn't you?"

"Quiet!"

_Huh, this is getting old… _"Alright, alright. I have a How 'bout a game of cards first?"

"Whu?"

"I propose this…" He stated, pulling the deck of cards from his sash. " We play a game of cards. The stakes are my freedom."

"Huh," The men looked more confident now, " You're willing to place your life on a bet?"

"Well, the option is that I try and run away and you to chase. You either get me, or you don't. Win or lose. It's a gamble either way…Take your chances?" He could tell that the man was wavering. Perfect.

"Well then,…." He removed the band holding the cards together and began to shuffle through them. "… what game shall it be?"

"Ha! You lose, mate." The pirate gathered his cards and began to walk away, smiling triumphantly.

"Now just a moment!" Yelled the indignant commander.

The blonde turned to face his foe, eyes deceivingly calm. "Now now, I expect you to be men of your word…." He trailed off, looking the men in the eyes. "…after all, it's only honorable."

The soldiers cringed. This was the exact time the bearded man dashed from the circle and ran up to the post on the side of the paved land. He took his sword out, turning a last time to the men fast on his heals. "Now, I believe I am to uphold my part of the barging. " He readied his sword over the rope hanging from the seaside post. "And, my good men, I bid you…A due!" The sword severed the part of the rope held down to the land and swung off. The soldiers, doubly indignant at this point, yelled at the fleeing pirate.

The man soon reached the docks again, landing unnoticed. Except for two very strange men with black hair eyeing him warily. He didn't know why, though. They certainly looked odd themselves, like bad impersonations of pirates.

--

Low and behold!!

...well, again, i hope it's good


	3. Of impersonators and the realdeal

Ch.3 Of impersonators and the real-deal

"Is there something I can help you with, gentlemen?"

Xigabr and Xaldin stood looking at the man before them. A pirate, obviously, especially after what had happened up on the paved cliffs. They had been strolling by when they had heard all of the commotion and decided it may be fun to watch, more interesting than this boring dock they were trying to navigate.

"Well?" the man drawled.

Watching the man was one thing, facing him was another. There certainly was an odd air about him, like he was holding something back. His face was indeed hard to read, only making it tougher for the two to figure out the man.

True to character, Xigbar was the first to speak up. "Oh, uh, heheh, funny thing there, dude…" He searched for a quick cover-up story, "Y' see, we're new to these parts, and we're looking for someone, but…we got lost."

The blonde took a moment to observe the two, then looked at them, face not changing much. "Well, tha' is quite a mess. Oh well, ta ta, then."

"What?!" Xaldin was still in a bad mood, and this was not helping, nothing in this world was.

The pirate turned around and stared at the side-burned man. "Yus?" he acted almost innocent.

Oh, that was it. "What do you mean 'yus'? You offer to help us, we tell you our predicament, and then you leave?!"

"hmm…I do believe that's what happened jus' abou' five seconds ago, mate…or are you slow on the uptake?" He smirked a bit, still seeming oblivious.

Xaldin was about ready to lunge at the man, until his companion stopped him with a jerk backwards.

"Look, dude, all we're sayin' is that we could your help, kay?" he tried to talk calmly, hoping it would win the man over.

"Huh" the blonde sighed, turning full front to face the two strange men. "Well, it looks like I ain't got much of a say in this, now does it? Especially 'cuz your big friend there seem's bout ready to snap me neck off…" this slightly mumbled comment earned a bristling form said 'big friend'. The pirate looked at the two again, until simply turning and waving to them to follow. " Come, come then."

They followed the man to what seemed to be some sort of cellar. It was by the cliff wall that supported the island-like port. It was tattered, but still fairly intact.

"Um," Xaldin interjected in the so far silence. "Why, exactly, are we here?"

"Yeah, dude, you don't…like…live here, do you?" Xigbar glanced at the pitiful shack.

The pirate gave an exasperated sigh, "Huh, why, yus! This run down ol' shack is my humble abode! And I'd rather like to show you in! Oh, it would be the most splendiferous thing in all the seas!" He put on a mock show of delight.

Despite his bad mood, Xaldin couldn't help but a slight chuckle, especially after seeing his partner's indignant face at the strange blonde's sarcasm.

"Well, obviously, that 'taint it, mate." He turned around and pulled a key ring from behind a heap of scraps and leaves. As he jumbled with the doorknob, he spoke to the men behind him casually, as if it were a simple everyday sort of thing, "We're stealing."

"Huh?" The two nobodies were a bit taken aback, not that they didn't steal, they did, but still. He made it seem so normal… what a weirdo!

The man turned around, a questioning look on his face. The two started to wonder if he could have possibly read their minds. "Whu?"

"Huh?" they repeated.

"Don't you blokes 'huh' me, I mean, I ani't 'weird' or anything. Haven't you even been to Port Royal before?" Seeing the two flounder for an answer, he added in , "I swear, if you're not used to this sort of thing yet, you two must be from a different world…if such rubbish existed…" With that, the door was open and the group entered.

"Now, if you two are gonna follow me around like a pair of ducks to their mother, you're going to have to help me, see?" He shoved two cases of oddly rusted bottles in their arms and took a load of crates himself. After leaving with more things in hand, he promptly shoved the door shut again and tossed the keys in the dirt again. Time passed quite awkwardly as the three men set off towards the piers again. When they reached the piers, they stood about for a while as the man took out his deck of cards and promptly sat down on the crates.

"Want to play a game?" The questioning glances guided him to say more, "…to kill some time?"

"Hehe, you're on, Goldie locks!" Xigbar smirked widely as he took a seat next to the man, Xaldin following with much less enthusiasm.

After eight or so minutes, and Xigbar loosing his temper, the pirate ended their game and got up, searching the horizon.

"What are you looking for?" Xaldin said after a few seconds.

He smirked, bending to pick up the crates. "Right on time."

_Bang!_

The men turned to see the soldier's tha the Brit had out smarted not to long ago. They were on eth hill over looking the docks, rifles aimed.

"Why those low-life, un honorable, Scallywag blighters!" The blonde muttered angrily as he turned again to the horizon, a ship clearly in view now. "Well," he said louder, "Looks you two can earn some o' you r keep right now!" He turned to the ship, trying to get its attention, "Fight off these ruffians while get us a get-away ship!"

Xigabr made a move to call up his guns, black swirls forming around his hands, only to be jerked by Xaldin. The lancer looked down at him, glare clearly saying "Call your guns, and I'll shoot your sorry butt till you wish you were never born."…at least, that's what Xigabr got from it. He sighed, reaching some normal revolvers at his sides. He rapidly shot off a few rounds at the men who were getting closer and closer by the minute.

As the soldiers hit the docks, Xaldin rushed in, grabbing the oars from a near by boat, swinging them expertly. He took down about five men by the time he was actually in their ranks, Xigbar coming up form behind and firing his revolvers in no certain direction, after all, it's not he would miss. Just as the struggle was getting harder fro the black haired men, they felt someone yanking them by the shirts from behind. Xaldin was just about to reach over his shoulder and club the person when he saw a familiar flash of blonde from the man behind them. He quickly swung them to some men hanging over the boats side, still not docked yet.

Looking at the advancing soldiers, the pirate turned to grab the stolen supplies while quickly yelling over his shoulder at the ship. "Go! Sail, I'll catch up!"

"But, capin'!" a thickly accented voice behind rang.

"No buts! Just do!"

After a few moments hesitation an"…Aye, aye." Was heard and the ship pushed off from the docks.

The noise from the soldiers was even louder as the man looked up, only feet from the mob.

"We'll get you, you no-good pirate!"

"Yeah, that'll show you to trick us, eh!"

"To the gallows with ye!"

He turned, yelling to the ship, distanced a bit now, "Well don't just stand there lookin' at me, throw me a darn rope!"

_Thump!_

A sound thump was heard as a large rope connected with the blonde's head. He quickly made a mental note to punish whoever threw it, he backed up, nearly missing the jabs from the men, and ran at top speed, jumping off the docks as the crew made haste to pull him up before he hit water.

A few more shots were fired, making him drop a quite a few things, but this seemed to completely unfaze him as he reached the deck, turning to the angry soldiers on land. With a gallant bow, he saluted with his right hand and yelled back to them, "Sorry, mates. It was your bad fortune that brought to meat" a crews man let lose the sails, and a cheer went up, "Captain Ruold of the Lady Luck!" There behind the captain was a white sail with a skull on it, in place of the cross bones were a black line with a spade and club and a red line with a heart and diamond on them.

"By the way, capin'" The same man who had doubted the man's plan before said, " You dropped quite a lot back there, an' they was supposed to be fer the crew. Why are yew so chipper? Have ye gone mad?"

Ruold turned around with a childish grin on his face, seeming very pleased with himself. "Ah, but I made sure to save the most important, mate."

"An' that would be?"

Xaldin and Xigbar turned, eager to see what they had risked their lives for, hopefully some treasure or a map, maybe?

"Rum!"

A full-hearted cheer rang up form the crew, save for two raven-haired men, who only sat there, steaming. Great, if this guy made them risk their lives for alcohol, what had they gotten themselves into?!

"Oh, and…" He stopped, by the Xigbar, and said to no one in particular, "Who threw the rope at me?"

A stifled chuckle escaped from the gunner, preventing him from blocking the bottle of rum swung at his head until it was too late.

_Well, _Xaldin thought, perched on the side rails watching the party on deck by his unconscious friend, _at least it'll be interesting…_

--

Welp, hope it's as good as the others, to be honest ,i was a bit intimidated by how well teh other chapters went, i wasn't too sure what to do for this one, is it good?


	4. Of rum and go fish

AW man! i'm supper supper supper supper sorry it's been soooooooooo long! .;

**NEED TO KNOW FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

**Three Card Brag** British card game, each person has three cards dealt to them face down & each place a bet staring form the left of the dealer, you can either bet or fold, if there is a previous bet then each player must contribute at least that much to the pot (bet), this continues until there is only two people left and one can double the bet to 'see' his opponent, the one with the higher cards takes the winnings.

--from best to worst, are: three of a kind ("prial"), straight flush ("running flush"), straight ("run"), flush, pair, high card.

**Acey Deucey** (**In-Between**) Two cards are then, after adding bets to the pot, dealt face-up to one player. That player then bets from nothing to the amount that is in the pot at the time whether or not the third card will numerically fall in between the first two. If the third card falls in between the two other cards, the bettor takes the amount he bet out of the pot; if the third card falls outside of the two other cards, the bettor must add what he bet to the pot; and if the third card matches the numerical value of one of the other two cards, the bettor must add to the pot double what he bet. If two cards of the same value come up, ie 2,2 the bettor picks if the next card will be higher or lower and bets. If the next card is the same as the last two, ie a 2, the bettor must triple his/her bet.

--

Ch. 4 Of rum and go fish

The ship swayed with the pleasures of a party. Singing, dancing, and utter drunkenness was happening all over the place and it seemed that it would never stop. Everyone was drunk and happy, letting lose and just having fun in general.

Even Xaldin was enjoying himself, and that's saying a lot, as he almost never let lose. Sure, he wasn't cutting lose quite as much as the others, but he still wasn't his normal dark and stabby self. The lancer watched a game of Three Card Brag going on between the crew and Xigbar. It looked like it was in the Free Shooter's favor, seeing as he was grinning like a fool and swigging down more rum than was probably healthy at one time.

"Looks like your mate is in Lady Luck's favor tonight." He heard a familiar voice behind him say. As expected, it was none other than the captain. Ruold looked pretty drunk as well, griping a half empty rum bottle in his hand as he took a seat near Xaldin on some barrels.

"Hm." Xaldin grunted in reply. "He has always been quite the lucky shot . . . thought he was never as lucky with cards."

Ruold laughed at this, "Well, Lady Luck can be very fickle. It seems she tires of us poor men within an instant, and yet how we chase her and beg her to stay with only us! Quite greedy, we humans are, wouldn't you say, mate?! Ha ha ha!"

Xaldin couldn't help but wonder if the man even knew what he was saying, he seemed too drunk and happy to truly understand. However, it was a rather unexpected thing to say. All of a sudden a drunken crew's member came stumbling beside the pair with an empty keg in hand.

"Ha ha ha! You're one to talk, eh, Captain?!" He laughed, and swayed a bit uneasily on his legs. "Lady Luck not lovin' one for too long? Well ain't you a bloody modest bloke! I swears, I do, by all the rum here that you must be Lady Luck's absolute favorite, an' don't go kiddin' your self!"

The Lancer noticed Ruold's smirk at this, as he humored the crew's man. " Quite. However, I do not go flaunting my good fortunes from Lady Luck about as other blighters do." The blonde took another swig of rum before continuing, with a joking grin on his face. "One must know how to treat a lady!"

This got a hearty laugh from some of the crew in earshot of the three. With that, the other man stumbled off in search of more rum, leaving Xaldin and Ruold to watch the out come of the game. It seemed that now there were only two players left, Dustard, the first mate, and Xigbar.

"Okay!" Slurred a now very drunken Xigbar. " I bet . . . eight shillings!"

"Ha!" The also drunken Dustard smirked. "An' I double it! Now show your hand, ya wanka!"

The two stared each other down for a short time.

"Now," Ruold whispered to the Lancer, "To see whose side Lady Luck is really on . . ."

The two men slapped their cards down on the table, making a much bigger deal out of it than they really should have.

Dustard smiled as he announced his hand. "Straight flush!"

Xigbar, however, only grinned a feral grin as he announced, "Three of a kind!"

Dustard was aghast at this; never had he lost to another except the Captain! Needless to say, he stormed away to find more rum, not wanting to hear his opponent's mocks.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's right! The Free Shooter never misses! I win!"

Xaldin couldn't help but chuckle a little at his friend. Always so confidant.

Ruold, too, chuckled, but not in humor. He made his way over to where the Free Shooter sat celebrating. As he stopped in front of the man, an equally confident smirk on his face, he drawled, "Well now! One as lucky you should have no problem in these games, my friend. It seems you'd rise to any challenge . . ." His smirk grew wider as Xigabr obviously wasn't picking up on what he was saying. "How about a game. Your good self against . . . my good self, savvy?"

"Heh heh heh." Xigbar laughed under his breath. " Bring it, Brit!"

"Hey!" someone from the crew shouted excitedly. "That there eye patched guy is taken' on the Captain!"

At that, just about the whole boat tipped to one side, as the mass of men came crowding around to see. Xaldin was now uncomfortably situated between three crew's men, eagerly watching as the blonde shuffled the deck. The Lancer couldn't help but notice the ease and grace in which he shuffled, as if it were but second nature to him. He didn't even watch as he shuffled them, instead staring at his opponent.

"So," Ruold began, "what will it be? Another game of brag? Black Jack? . . Acey Deucey?"

"Hmmm" Xigabr thought it over, trying to make a decision in his current state of mind . . . or lack there of. "Uh… gimme Acey Deucey!"

"Right, then." With another chuckle, Ruold had dealt two cards face up to Xigbar. "Place your bet."

"Hm . . . five shillings."

"Right . . . five from me as well." Ruold leaned back in his makeshift chair with ease, his face unwavering. "Let the game begin."

Xigabr looked down at his two cards, an Ace and a three. "Alright, I bet. . . two shillings."

Ruold then threw down the next card . . . a two. After a small cheer form the Shooter, Xigbar then took out two shillings form the pot for himself.

"Well, that is indeed lucky!" The blonde man commented, with still the same expression. "How about some more rounds?" Without waiting for a reply, he dealt two more cards out quickly across the table to Xigbar, and so continued the game.

So it went on. On, and on. Xigbar had had more wins than losses, and some of the crew were beginning to believe he might have a chance against their captain.

Now, Xigabr was down to twelve shillings, seeing as he never bet too much to the pot. Just as he was getting bored with the game, the Captain suddenly made a change in character. He sat straight up in the chair as he once again collected the cards to shuffle them once more. His shuffling grew faster, and his eyes were less relaxed. However, it was more curious to the two Nobodies as to what he said, than his actions. Ruold smirked even wider, every ounce of confidence showing. "Now." Everyone looked to him. "Let the challenge begin!"

As he dealt the cards this time, Xigbar was feeling quite confused. However, he quickly forgot about it as he glanced at his cards, still aiming to win. A five and a ten. "Three shillings!"

The blonde slid the next card over to him, and much to his dismay, it was king.

"Fork over the three shillings, Xigba'!"

"Huh!" The Shooter tossed the money into the pot. "Won't happen again. . ."

How wrong he was, as it did happen, quite a lot. In fact, every time. It seemed that all of his luck had gone down the drain, along with his money. It wasn't long before he was down to eight shillings, then five, and three, until he had nothing left.

He flinched at the Brit's chuckling. "So, what do you say, Xigba'? Give it one more round?"

"Don't have anything to bet." He mumbled as he glared the blonde down.

"Rubbish."

Xaldin had to admit, this man had the best poker face he had ever seen. Not to mention his confidence. Though he didn't seem over confident. The Lancer recalled the talk between the Captain and the drunken man, then. It was true that he didn't flaunt his luck, though it was crystal clear that he enjoyed every ounce of it.

"There's always something more to bet . . .to lose." His expression never changed, not once.

Things were looking bad for Xigbar. Not only was he drunk, but he was trying to rummage through his mind for something to bet so he could get a chance at winning. Needless to say, it was a very bad state of combination. He took a few long, draughts form his keg of rum and thought long and hard for some time.

"'lright. . ." his speech was even more slurred than before. "I bet . . . Me 'n Xal over there. All or nothin'!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha." Ruold laughed heartily at this, and slammed down two more cards. A two and a three. "Now then, let's see how long your luck can run . . ."

_The #&#&, Xigbar!_ The Lancer's mind was a raging whirlwind. _What in nothing's name are you doing?! You don't bet your best friends!_ He made a sound decision to pummel Xigabr later, whether he won or lost.

"Ok, I bet me and Xaldin, that the next card will be . . . lower."

Ruold smirked as he pulled out the last card, and Xaldin hoped to death that it was lower than the two and three. "And . . ." Ruold drawled on as eager people crowded to get a look at the card. "It's a . . ." The card, that had the Nobodies' freedom resting upon it, was a ten. "…higher."

Ruold laughed along with the rest of the men aboard at the misfortune of the two, and had toasts running along the whole crowded area in the Captain's name. The only two who weren't happy were the Shooter and the Lancer. Xigbar slouched over the table, looking fearfully at Xaldin, who only glared daggers at his friend.

"Now, now, mate." Ruold stood between the two. " No sad faces on my ship!" He turned to Xaldin this time, who still was in a fowl mood. "Might you try your luck?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh, come, don't be such a poor sport."

"I am not." His temper was beginning to rise.

"You seem like the kind who enjoys challenges, yes?"

"Challenges, yes. Foolishness, no."

"Ha ha ha! Indeed. However, the only 'foolishness' here is how you're acting."

"Er!" He was getting deeply angry now.

"Well, I suppose if you know that you cannot win, why bother to try, eh?"

"Rgh!"

"Well, perhaps one of more courage will take up my challenge . . .perhaps . . . Xigba'? Have another go?"

"No!" Xaldin stormed over to the little table where the two sat, and took up a chair. "Not him. If he plays again, we may end up living in cardboard box."

"Hey!" a very offended eyepatched drunk yelled.

"Be quiet!" The Lancer was in no mood for this. "Deal me in."

"Hmm." The Brit smiled. "Very well, mate."

A few hours, games, and rum bottles later, and Xaldin and won nothing. Not to mention each of them were now thoroughly drunk, and had no real interest in what they were playing anymore.

"Ha ha! Hey, Ruold, got any twos?" The Free Shooter was almost falling out of his chair at this point.

"Yus!" Ruold wasn't looking any better off himself, as he leaned over the table.

"Well fork 'em over, dude!" Xigbar threatened in a rather serious tone.

"No!" He pulled his cards away from the man's reach. "They're mine!"

"Greedy Brit!" He yelled as he tried to snatch his cards. "Gimme your twos!"

" But Xigba'!" The Brit slurred.

"What?!"

"We ain't even playin' Go Fish!"

Xaldin, who was just as drunk as the others, couldn't help but take part in their useless argument too, it seemed. "No cheatin', you lousy Brit!" He easily snatched the cards from behind Ruold's back.

"YEAH!" Xigbar high-fived his friend as he has finally got hold of the cards.

"You all are a buncha wanka's is what ya are!" The blonde yelled as he tired to get his cards back from dark-haired men. "Now give me those cards! Your Captain commands ya!"

The rest of the night went on as so, and the Lord only knows when they all finally crashed.

--

**A/N: **I'M SORRY!! I wrote this late at might, so i'm really sorry if it's no good! .; .; .;

(& I promise, **I YOU WANT,** that there'll be XalLux in later cahpters! Ok? It has build! Like any other relationship) X0


End file.
